


Tonberry Companions

by ImmortalAccursed



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalAccursed/pseuds/ImmortalAccursed
Summary: You've gotten separated from the others while in Steyliff dungeon, due to a bridge collapse. While you're unharmed, you're also completely lost. As if that isn't bad enough, the only light you've got is steadily dying. Luckily for you, a strange little hero finds you just in time.





	1. How It All Started (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is an older story, I am sorry if there are any errors. I have read through and corrected most of them, but I may have missed a few!

You were in Steyliff when you found yourself separated from the others and on your own in the dark, unsettling dungeon. It had happened when a bridge collapsed, and you had fallen over the edge with it. Luckily you avoided any major injury, and you assured the others you were fine. You picked yourself up, brushed yourself off, and decided to find your way back to the others without their help. They had offered to come down with you, but you were confident that you’d be able to make it back yourself. Perhaps you had something to prove, but regardless you went on your way alone. You thought that as long as you had a source of light, and your weapons, you would make it out alright. And for a few minutes, it was going well. But now, you were wandering through the eerie halls with a steadily dying torch.

The place was bigger than you’d thought it would be, and you hadn’t come across a single set of stairs yet. The layout was unfamiliar, as you hadn’t been on this level of the place before. Sometimes there would be a hallway branching off in another direction, and you were forced to choose which one you wanted to take. You could only hope you chose correctly, as you continued on. There were no sounds other than the occasional sound of water dripping from somewhere, and the steady sound of your footsteps. It made you feel more alone than you’d ever felt, but you guessed that was better than feeling like someone was there in this situation.

Your confidence had slowly faded, being replaced by fear, along with the thought that you were hopelessly lost. That fear only grew when your torch finally died, leaving you in complete darkness. “Just great.” You said under your breath, coming to a stop and standing still. You were unsure if you should continue on, or head back down the hall which you’d come. You knew there was a room with a single light in in somewhere behind you. Both options were potentially dangerous, and you weren’t at all skilled at fighting in the dark. You sighed as you tried to think of any other options, as well as searched for anything you could use as a light. You only stopped when you heard a shuffling sound from somewhere around the corner you’d just come from, which made you tense up immediately. It continued slowly, but you could tell it was footsteps. Though they were not ones you recognized.

You looked in the direction of the corner as you felt around for your weapon, and you waited. You weren’t sure what you hoped to see, because you couldn’t see anything in the dark. But as the shuffling came closer, so did a light. It flickered, so it was obviously the light of a flame. You were relieved for a brief moment, since now you could see what was approaching you. But that relief faded when you remembered, that meant it could also see you. But you were ready, and you were prepared to attack if whatever it was threatened you. The light grew stronger, and the creature rounded to corner. You saw that it was a tonberry, and it paused upon spotting you. The two of you stared at each other a long moment, waiting for one of you to make a move first. You were unsure why this tonberry didn’t immediately attack you like all the rest, but you still didn’t trust it.

Eventually the little green creature was first to move, carefully placing it’s knife on the ground and taking a step closer to you. It seemed cautious, as if it didn’t want to provoke you. It tapped the side of your leg with it’s hand, before pointing down the hall. You didn’t know what it meant, watching as it retrieved it’s knife and walked a short distance. It then stopped, turning back to face you again. You guessed that it wanted you to follow it, for whatever reason. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark again, you followed it. Even if the creature you were following was potentially dangerous, it wasn’t as terrifying as what you could run into if you were alone in the dark. You weren’t moving too fast, as the tonberry was short. But you were steadily moving along down the halls, the tonberry seeming sure on what direction you were going.

You did run into some daemons along the way, however. But to your surprise, the tonberry fought alongside you. You thought it seemed quite determined to protect you as it did so. It never let more than one daemon get close to you at a time, making it easy for you to kill them off. The tonberry’s behavior was incredibly unusual to you, but you appreciated the help. You wondered what it’s motivation was, but you knew now that the tonberry could be considered a friend. You continued to travel together, eventually finding the stairs. These were a challenge to the tonberry, and you couldn’t help but laugh as it began climbing. Each step required it to stop and move it’s knife and lantern, and it didn’t take long for you to carefully pick the creature up to save it some trouble. Your new friend didn’t seem to struggle or mind, letting you carry it up the stairs. Though it was a little heavy, and you had to put it down at the top.

Fortunately, it wasn’t much longer until you recognized the area you were in. The tonberry slowed down in order to walk by your side when it became obvious you knew where you were going. It showed no sign of leaving your side though, not even as the others came into sight. They were waiting for you, in front the bridge which seemingly had repaired itself. You couldn’t help but wonder if the guys would let you keep your little green friend. Hopefully, they’d be alright with it if you asked them.


	2. Part 2 (Prompto)

Prompto had just been about to go searching for you, having been incredibly worried. He knew you were very capable of handling yourself, but he couldn’t stand the thought of you getting hurt. He had been very relieved to see you approaching, but the light of the tonberry’s lantern grabbed his attention rather quickly. “Uh, y/n… Did you make a new friend?” Prompto asked, curious about the little creature at your side. The thought of you befriending a toberry was cute to him, but he hoped it would be friendly to everyone else as well.

You gladly explained the story of your little adventure as the tonberry stood and watched the others. It didn’t seem threatening, but regardless, everyone kept cautious and didn’t make any sudden moves towards it. The tonberry stayed by your side though, not approaching anyone else as it had done to you. By the time you’d finished your story, prompto had assumed the creature was safe and went to give you a hug. He’d wanted to do so since your return, but the tonberry seemed to want none of that. It raised its knife in warning when Prompto got too near, making him stop immediately. While he did want a hug, he didn’t want to get himself or your new friend hurt.

“Looks like you found yourself a little bodyguard.” Prompto said, looking at the tonberry. It still held it’s knife up at him, until Prompto took a step back. You smiled a little at the comment, but you didn’t want the tonberry to hurt anyone. You needed it to be kind to the others, especially if you wanted it to stay with you.“That’s enough of that.” You told it, carefully slipping the knife out of the tonberry’s grasp. It didn’t seem happy about it, but couldn’t exactly object.

It took a moment to get comfortable, and understand that the others were your friends. You talked to the group in the meantime, as the tonberry seemed to go around studying each person a moment and wandering around. It seemed to have a preference for you and Prompto, as it stayed closest to the two of you. It seemed to know that the others were uncertain about your new friend, as they were trying to tell you it was dangerous. You were sure that the tonberry wouldn’t harm them, but they didn’t seem convinced.

“It’s kinda cute, though.” Prompto said, having been watching it wander. He’d always found tonberrys to be somewhat cute, but of course a friendly one was even cuter.“Can we keep it?” You asked, hopeful. The suggestion seemed odd to the others, and it was Prompto who did enough convincing to win them over.

Once they’d agreed to let you keep the tonberry for the time being, you returned it’s knife. It never did threaten anyone again, and helped you fight off anything hostile as you moved through the dungeon. Of course Prompto had taken the opportunity to get lots of good tonberry pictures, because it was easier to take pictures of creatures that weren’t trying to attack you. It was cute how he treated it, unlike the others, he treated the tonberry as a friend. Though you expected the tonberry to stop following you when you left the dungeon, because it was no secret that tonberries weren’t fond of daylight. However this didn’t seem to be the case with this one. When you stepped out into the light, the little creature simply pulled it’s hood over it’s head and followed close behind. While it didn’t seem to like the sun, it seemed very determined to stay with you.

During the following days, the tonberry had become one of the group. Of course it would disappear from time to time, but mostly only when you were in highly populated areas. Though somehow it would always find its way back to you. Prompto had begun spoiling the little guy along with you, once you were both sure that the tonberry wasn’t going to leave. He’d even helped you choose new clothes for it, as you wanted it to stand out from other tonberrys. You didn’t want your friend harmed because someone mistook him for a regular tonberry. The clothes had been ones you and Prompto had agreed upon while visiting the chocobo post. He’d spotted a black hoodie with a small chocobo on it, and you just couldn’t say no when Prompto suggested buying it for the tonberry. Soon enough you’d found some black slippers to match, and the tonberry seemed very comfortable in his new outfit.

It wasn’t long after that when you’d decided to name the tonberry, and Sebastian was the name you’d chosen for it. You weren’t sure how you’d come up with the name, but Prompto had thought it was a cute idea. The tonberry seemed to think so too, because he almost immediately began to respond to the name. The others were soon joking about Sebastian being your child, but you never really minded it. In fact, you and Prompto even went along with it. Prompto had even taken it a step farther when he’d managed to teach Sebastian how to work a camera, something nobody had expected he’d be able to do.

Sebastian didn’t always take the best pictures, but he seemed to try his best. Occasionally Sebastian wouldn’t even let Prompto have his camera back until it decided it was done with it. Sebastian had even become protective of the whole group after awhile, despite being closest with you and Prompto. It had even begun challenging peaceful creatures if they got too close. It wasn’t too problematic though, as you’d come to understand that it listened when you spoke to it. Of course you were all curious how it came to understand human speech, but you simply settled on the fact that maybe your tonberry friend was simply one of a kind.


	3. Part 2 (Gladio)

Gladio looked down at the tonberry, who stared back up at him with those bright yellow eyes. The creature didn’t like him, and it was obvious. Gladio had started searching for you out of concern when you’d been on your own for longer than he liked. You weren’t too far from the group when you met, and you were unharmed much to his relief. Unfortunately, the tonberry had tried to attack him the moment it spotted him coming towards you. During your short journey with the creature, it had become incredibly protective over you. It fought incredibly hard to defend you from daemons, even though you could have probably taken them on yourself. You appreciated it’s efforts regardless, though. You had discovered the tonberry was capable of listening and taking orders, which was a life saver when the tonberry attacked gladio. The tonberry had stopped immediately when you’d told it to, and luckily Gladio hadn’t attacked the tonberry yet. You wished that had gone better though, because you wanted to keep the tonberry. After explaining everything to a rather confused Gladio, you hesitantly asked if you could keep your new friend.

“You wanna keep that thing?” He asked, a little unsettled by the question. He couldn’t believe you wanted to keep such a dangerous creature, especially when it had just tried attacking him.  
“Yeah, it does what it’s told, it’ll be good. It just didn’t know any better.” You told him, sure that the tonberry would listen to you.  
“And what if it doesn’t do what it’s told?” Gladio asked, knowing it was unlikely a tonberry would take orders forever.  
“It will, trust me.” You assured him, knowing the tonberry was quite attached to you at this point. You’d come to trust the little green creature.

The small debate about the tonberry continued as you began walking back to the others, and eventually Gladio had given in and let you keep the tonberry. He wasn’t happy with it, but knew there was no use in arguing with you. You promised to keep the tonberry under control, and ensured it didn’t attack anyone else. But you could tell that the tonberry didn’t like the others, especially not Gladio. It seemed to watch the others very closely, and got defensive if anyone got too close to the two of you. The others were unsure about the tonberry, but there wasn’t any argument as it seemed you had it under control. The tonberry seemed obedient, and didn’t even raise it’s knife to the others. Though it was obvious that this was a very tough tonberry. It nearly impressed the others, but they secretly hoped it would leave the group when you left the dungeon. They still saw it as a threat, even when it was listening to you. The tonberry didn’t stop following you when you left Steyliff though, stepping out into the sunlight with you like it was nothing. That had even you a little surprised, but you were glad your new friend decided to come along.

It took a few weeks for the group to get friendly with the tonberry, who also seemed to accept them as it’s allies. It wasn’t friendly towards them like it was with you, and it only ever took orders from you. Everyone else’s orders would be ignored, much to their annoyance. You eventually found the tonberry got some enjoyment out of fighting things, and often challenged anything it didn’t like if it was too close. That included things that weren’t sentient as well. One time that everyone found funny happened when a breeze blew a few leaves in the tonberry’s direction. The moment the leaves hit the tonberry, it had gone over and begun jabbing at the tree with it’s little knife. At that point, you’d given the tonberry a nickname, calling it Scrapper. It caught on with the others rather quickly, as it was a fitting name for it. But you found that Scrapper had a cute side too, only ever shown to you. At night it cuddled up to your side under your blanket, and in the regalia it insisted it sits in your lap. You’d even caught Scrapper out at night chasing fireflies occasionally, which you had sat and watched for awhile on one of the nights you couldn’t sleep. The pictures of Scrapper were fun too, because Prompto had discovered that drawing little angry eyebrows on the tonberry was quite amusing, especially on the photos taken during battle.

Though Scrapper never went to populated areas, or anywhere with more people than just your little group. While it was wise of it to do so, you often missed Scrapper over the few days that you didn’t see it. Though it was quite the amusing thing to see Gladio and Scrapper getting friendlier with each other, as they used to dislike each other so much. You didn’t know why Scrapper didn’t like Gladio, but you were glad it was getting over it. Gladio had even gotten it a new knife which seemed to be a peace offering of some sort, as Scrapper was completely okay with him after that. The tonberry became a trusted member of the group after that, having convinced everyone it wouldn’t do them any harm. Though still, it only took orders from you, as you were it’s favorite.


	4. Part 2 (Ignis)

Ignis was happy to see you approaching the group, but had been quite calm about the whole incident. He knew you were smart and could handle things just fine for some time, unless something had gone terribly wrong. He was glad to see that he had been right, but you saw him raise an eyebrow when he saw the little tonberry accompanying you. It was still at your side, lighting the way though you no longer needed it. He thought that this tonberry was smaller than the others he’d seen, and wondered why it wasn’t hostile like all the others they’d seen on their journey.

The first thing you did when you reached the group was greet them and introduce the friendly tonberry, who gave them a little wave with it’s lantern. You’d discovered that the tonberry understood you perfectly, leading to you having short one sided conversations with it on the way back to the group. Occasionally it would respond, though only in small gestures. Knowing the others had questions about the tonberry, you gladly explained.

“It really assisted you in getting back here?” Ignis asked, almost not believing it. He knew you had no reason to lie, and the tonberry didn’t show any hostility towards them, but it seemed so strange. He had always known tonberrys to be dangerous creatures, not friendly ones.  
“Yeah, almost the whole way.” You confirmed. You knew how your story sounded, but you hoped they believed you.  
“Well, it seems harmless.” Prompto said, watching the tonberry. It had left its knife and lantern on the ground as it wandered about, looking at the others curiously.  
“Can we keep him? I promise it won’t be any trouble.” You said, having enjoyed the company of your new friend. Ignis sighed slightly, unsure about allowing a tonberry to come along.  
“I suppose it can join us, for now.” Ignis told you, hoping he didn’t regret it. You were hopeful that the tonberry would behave so Ignis would let you keep it permanently, or at least as long as it stayed around.

The tonberry followed you though the entire dungeon, amusing everyone as it did. It wasn’t the bravest or smartest tonberry, getting a few scares along the way. One particular time you got a good laugh. You had kicked a rock which had rolled past the tonberry, making it nearly jump out of it’s skin. Though you couldn’t blame it, because in the silence of the dungeon, any sudden sound could be alarming. But the tonberry shared the same quality as Prompto, because its presence seemed to make everyone a little happier once they got used to it. That was something quite welcome in such an unsettling place. Though the tonberry was useful to the group in other ways, rather than just as company. It helped fight when it came to it. While it was smaller than other tonberries, he was capable of the same amount of damage as the regular ones. And sometimes it would even find things laying around as you walked. Anything the tonberry found interesting would be picked up, and brought to you. Not all of the items were useful, but it was still quite cute when it would happily walk up to you holding an item it had picked up. When you left Steyliff, you hadn’t expected the tonberry to follow you into the sunlight. However, much to your surprise it did, and seemingly without issue. In fact, it looked like it was happier in the light.

“It seems more lively in the sunlight.” Ignis said, as you all watched the tonberry splashing around in the nearby water. It seemed to be doing it purely for enjoyment.  
“I’ve never seen a tonberry like sunlight before.” You admit, thinking it was incredibly odd.  
“Well, it never did seem like a regular tonberry.” Ignis said, finding it interesting.  
“Maybe it was lost in there too.” Prompto suggested, as you moved on. The tonberry stopped it’s playing, and followed close behind you. That evening at camp, the tonberry had disappeared for about an hour. You’d gotten slightly worried, thinking that maybe it decided to leave the group after all. Though it returned before it got dark, if not slightly different than before.

“Is that… A chef’s hat?” Noctis asked, seeing the tonberry who was now sitting by the fire with Gladio and Prompto. There was no mistaking it, there was definitely a chef’s hat on the tonberry’s head. The tonberry seemed to have brought something with it as well, as there was a small sack sitting beside it. It looked like it was full of something, though you couldn’t tell what.  
“It looks like it, I wonder what it brought.” You said, approaching the tonberry. It didn’t seem to have a problem as you opened the bag, looking at the contents.  
“Muffins?” You questioned, a little confused. Inside the bag was a large number of muffins, though what kind they were was unknown. This seemed to grab the attention of everyone else, because they all soon came over to see what you were talking about.  
“The tonberry brought muffins? Where would he get these?” Prompto asked, just as confused as everyone else seemed to be.

“Let me try one.” Gladio said, not hesitating to grab one. You tried to stop him, because you didn’t know where the tonberry had gotten them. But it was too late for that. Unfortunately, the muffin seemed to be completely inedible. Not only was it hard as a rock, but it tasted terrible. Gladio had to spit it out, not even being able to get one bite down.  
“Did it pull these out of the garbage? They’re disgusting.” He said, hoping the taste left his mouth fast. This seemed to offend the tonberry, because it grabbed one of the muffins and threw it at Gladio’s chest.  
“You know, I think it made these.” You said, finding the idea a little odd. Though the tonberry itself was a little odd too, so it was possible.  
“Don’t be silly, tonberrys can’t cook.” Ignis said, doubting a tonberry would be capable of such a thing.  
“You don’t know that.” Prompto said, giving the idea a chance.

A small debate followed, before Ignis suggested he let the tonberry use his supplies to settle it. The others agreed, wanting to see the tonberry cook something. Ignis found a recipe the tonberry could make with ingredients they had, and let the tonberry look at it while he prepared the supplies for it. The tonberry had to stand their cooler to be tall enough to reach the supplies, but that just made it even more entertaining. You found it funny how unhappy Ignis seemed once the tonberry began cooking, as it made a bit of a mess. But the outcome of the tonberry’s cooking wasn’t as bad as they expected, and was something suitable for dinner. It wasn’t as good or as pretty as when Ignis made it, but nobody really minded.

“That was good, for food made by a tonberry.” Noctis said, as surprised as everyone else.  
“I’ll admit, I didn’t expect it to make anything edible.” Ignis said, though he was happy it didn’t end badly.  
“Looks like you’ve got a new helper.” You told him, hoping to see the two work together sometime.  
“Perhaps…” Ignis said, showing a hint of a beautiful, rare smile.

Ignis and the tonberry did cook together after that, and occasionally the tonberry would take over for him after a particularly long day. It seemed that as long as the tonberry had a recipe, the food would turn out just fine. That led you and Ignis to the belief that perhaps the muffins it made so often were an attempt at a personal recipe. Either that, or it was making them as weapons. There were quite a few days where the tonberry would choose the sack of muffins over it’s knife. You had seen the tonberry knock out enough creatures with the baked goods to know that the muffins were dangerous even if you didn’t try to eat them. Though nobody knew where the tonberry got the muffins, and you only theorized that it snuck out at night to make them. How it would do this, you didn’t know. The tonberry slept curled up at your side, and you knew nobody could exit the tent without waking up Ignis, who was a light sleeper. You hadn’t found out what was in the muffins either, and there was no way Ignis was going to taste them to try and find out. But the tonberry’s strange obsession with muffins led you to start calling it Muffin, a name that caught on rather quickly in the group.

Occasionally Muffin would join you in busy places, like Lestallum. Of course, you had to keep it close to keep it from harm. You also had to confiscate it’s lantern and knife, but it didn’t mind. They were easily replaced with a plush chocobo, something you had bought at the chocobo post weeks ago. You eventually purchased a backpack just big enough to fit Muffin could fit in, and it seemed more than happy with it. You assumed it liked being taller, because it was incredibly calm when sitting in the backpack observing it’s surroundings. It became somewhat of a curiosity to those who spotted him,as nobody had ever seen a small tonberry wearing a chef’s hat and hugging a plush chocobo in a backpack before. Sometimes you’d even be asked for pictures, which Muffin seemed to enjoy. It would always do its best to pose for the picture, loving to do so with it’s plush chocobo. It was days like that which made you incredibly glad that you’d ended up with such a cute little companion.


	5. Part 2 (Noctis)

Noctis had been a little surprised to see you being led back by a tonberry, as he had always known them to be violent creatures. But after a quick hug, you explained it all to him. He actually found it quite cute. The tonberry seemed to accept Noctis and the others as friends immediately, as it was just as calm around the others as it was with you. The tonberry was quite active, not to mention very curious. It wasn’t the best in battle though, as it seemed to not want to cause harm to anything unless it had to. But now that you were back in the group, that didn’t much matter.

“Can I keep it?” You asked Noctis, as the tonberry looked up at him. Noctis considered a moment, and didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t allow it.  
“Yeah, sure. It seems friendly.” Noctis said, willing to give the tonberry a chance.  
“Oh, it is. It’s a curious little guy too. It’s so cute.” You told him, as the tonberry seemed awfully interested in new things.

You’d seen it stop and look at things many times during your little adventure, and normally if it found anything interesting it would show you. The tonberry still did that as you continued on through the dungeon with the others, but now it seemed to take turns giving everyone items. It was quiet adorable, seeing the little tonberry run up to one of you. It seemed hesitant to leave the dungeon however, but with your encouragement it eventually came out. It took a little while for it to get comfortable and adjust to the sunlight, but once it had it followed you without a problem. When you’d sat down to take a small break, it took to playing in the water or with anything it found particularly interesting. The sight was quiet cute, and it nearly made you forget tonberrys can be a large threat.

“It sure is an energetic little guy.” Noctis said, watching the tonberry who was now chasing an insect about. It hadn’t stopped for a rest yet, despite running around all over the place.  
“I wonder if tonberrys get tired….” You said, unsure. You’d never heard of tonberrys needing rest, and had never seen one stop to take a break.  
“I would think so.” Noctis said, not understanding how a creature could not sleep.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later that you got your answer. The tonberry walked over to Noctis, climbing onto his lap. It leaned up against his chest, before falling right asleep. It was funny, seeing Noctis sitting there with a sleeping tonberry. He didn’t seem to know what to do, just watching it a moment. In order to not wake the tonberry, Noctis decided to carry it. Luckily the tonberry was a light sleeper, and didn’t wake up when it was passed between the group members once one got tired of carrying it. It slept for hours, and by the time it woke up you had already set up camp for the night. Though despite just waking up, it seemed just as energetic as before it fell asleep. The camp had lots of things the tonberry seemed curious about, and it seemed to spend time looking at anything it could. You’d sat and watched the tonberry running about, and soon the others joined you as Ignis was making dinner.

You quickly began discussing names for it, everyone tossing in their own ideas. Some of them were quite funny, and you’d suggested naming it Noctis Jr. due to it’s lengthly nap. Noctis didn’t seem to entertained by the name, so you settled on naming it Wendall instead. Over the next few days, you learned that while Wendall was energetic, he would nap the moment the group stopped to take a break. Though it wasn’t usually a problem, as it pushed onwards regardless of how tired it was, waiting until you all stopped to rest. Though it still took incredibly long naps, and it was hard to wake it up to keep moving. It soon started to disappear whenever it needed a nap, as if not to inconvenience anyone. You never knew where it went though, and it seemed to also disappear when you entered any populated areas. You never saw how it left though, because one moment Wendall was right beside you, the next he had gone off somewhere to sleep. You weren’t too worried after the first few times, though. You knew that somehow, it would end up back with you.

Since Wendall wasn’t doing well in battle, you had decided to give it a new way of helping after a few weeks. It took a few tries, but soon you had it delivering potions to those who needed it. It was a break for Noctis, who had often been the one giving potions to the others in the middle of battle. But now you had Wendall to do it for him, and it was something it was quite good at. The tonberry rarely found itself targeted in a battle, and if it did it defended itself. Wendall seemed quite happy with it’s new job as well, as the moment someone got a bad injury, it was on it’s way to help, always prepared and right on time. You’d eventually purchased it a child sized cactuar backpack to hold the potions, and Wendall seemed to love wearing it. Noctis was quite thankful to have one less thing to worry about in battle, and got quite friendly with the tonberry. It was cute to see the two take naps if you got to camp early, as Wendall stayed cuddled up to Noctis in a little nest of blanket. Wendall always slept covered up, with nothing but its nose sticking out of the blankets. You wondered if it had a reason, but regardless it was adorable. Sometimes you would even join the three, and Wendall would cuddle up to you instead, allowing you to sleep next to Noctis. It was a cute tonberry, and you looked forward to having it around for the rest of your journey.


	6. Sick Day (Ignis)

It wasn’t a pleasant morning for you, or any of the others. You had all become ill after a night of camping in the rain, as the weather was worse than any of you had expected. While the tent prevented most water from getting in, you’d still gotten wet while setting up camp. The weather had started off with some very light rain, nothing you hadn’t camped in before at this point. But it only took an hour before it started pouring. That was when you all wished you were sleeping in a cozy hotel bed rather than a small, uncomfortable tent. Unwilling to get out and pack up camp in such heavy rain, you were all forced to stay there until the rain stopped. It was raining so hard that nobody was able to get to sleep, all five of you were laying in the tent wide awake. You tried playing games to pass time, until the rain finally stopped later that night. When it had, none of you hesitated to pack up camp, and make your way to the nearest hotel. You were all still quite wet upon arrival, not to mention cold. Though you were glad to get out of your wet clothes, and you’d even had a warm shower before bed. You all had no problem getting to sleep that night.

Though the moment you woke up you knew that you were sick, and none of the others seemed to be doing any better either. While you knew that moving on in your journey was important, getting better was much more so. You took it upon yourself to convince everyone to take a day off to rest. Noctis and Prompto needed little convincing, and Gladio soon agreed with you. Ignis took the most convincing, but you soon had him back in bed like the others. You’d prevented him from cooking breakfast as well. You and the others knew you had plenty of snacks, and you didn’t mind not having a real meal today. You thought Ignis needed the most rest anyways, since he never seemed to stop working. He was always the first one awake, and the last one asleep. Nobody but yourself insisted on helping him with meals every day, and help from the others was rare. He was also the one to make sure you were all prepared, and that you had all the supplies you needed. He was someone that you could admire, but you wished he got a break from time to time.

But even though you were now warm and comfortable in a hotel room, you still had one concern on your mind. You hadn’t seen Muffin since the rain had started, and it led you to be quite worried about the tonberry. You knew tonberrys were almost always found in wet places, and water didn’t seem to bother them. But you were still worried about him. He was small enough that if he came across any fast flowing water in such heavy rain, he could get swept away. The others had shared your concerns, for awhile. But you got reassurance from Ignis, who said he would be fine. He had told you he was likely hiding somewhere until the weather had cleared. You had hoped that he was right. So when you heard the familiar shuffle of little feet in the hotel room, you were very relieved. Muffin walked into the room, and looked over you and your now half asleep friends. Though he was quick to turn right around without even coming over to greet you. You were curious about his reaction, as he usually climbed right onto the bed to give you a hug each morning. Though you weren’t curious for long, as you soon heard things getting moved about in the kitchen. You knew then exactly what Muffin was doing, and you couldn’t help but smile a little bit. Ignis had started to wake up when he heard the sound, but you cuddled close to him to prevent him from going anywhere. Ignis was never fond of allowing the tonberry to cook alone, but you wanted Muffin to be able to do as he pleased today.

Muffin had been very capable of knowing you were all sick, it wasn’t very hard to figure it out. None of you looked well, and he’d found it quite worrying. So as always, he wanted to help you. He’d moved quite a few things into the kitchen, making a small staircase so he could climb up to the counter. Once he got up there, he began making breakfast for the five of you. He wanted to make pancakes and eggs, as he was confident that was something he could do. He knew he had a lot of trouble cooking, but that seemed simple enough. He doubted it would result in failure. Getting things ready to cook was a bit of a chore. He had to stand on another item to reach the cupboard, though. Bringing things up his makeshift stairs wasn’t very easy either. He’d almost lost a few items carrying them up to the counter, luckily they had all made it unharmed this time. Muffin set to work on the pancake mix, making quite a bit of mess by the time he’d finished it. Trying not to slip on the new gooey spots on the counter, he got a frying pan and continued to finish the pancakes. As he waited for them to cook, he began on the eggs as well. He’d decided to make them scrambled, as it was quick and simple. Unfortunately an egg had rolled off the counter, but he disregarded it for now.

In the end, the pancakes and eggs were both slightly overcooked. Though it was still edible, so he put the food on plates and began the long journey of serving the food. He managed to not spill the food on the floor as he did, but he had to bring only one plate at a time. You were still up, so you helped him place the breakfasts on the bedside tables for your friends. Those who were asleep got gently nudged awake after Muffin climbed up onto the bed. They also received their usual hugs once they were awake. As the group ate, Muffin seemed glad to return to the kitchen if asked for something, he seemed happy to help. The food was good, especially when compared to Muffin’s last solo attempts. Even Ignis seemed to think so. This was the first time he brought himself to finish the food Muffin had made. Muffin’s help was quite appreciated, and you all seemed to be in a better mood than earlier that morning. Though still sick, you were doing a little better now. Later on when you’d gotten up to get a drink from the kitchen, you had been surprised to find there was no mess to be seen. In fact, the kitchen was almost as you’d left it. The counters had been wiped down, the dishes in the sink waiting to be washed. And whatever it was that Muffin used to get onto the counter had been put back. You thought it was cute that Muffin did all this for you. It must have taken a whole lot of energy and effort for the little guy. That only became more clear when you spotted him as you were on your way back to bed. The little tonberry was now curled up asleep in a chair, snuggled up in the fuzzy moogle blanket you’d bought him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last part to the series I had written. While I am up to writing more for this series, I'll only be doing so if it is requested!


	7. Writer's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to escape my writer's block.

Thank you again for the feedback on the story! And I'm sorry for going quiet on you all. I have read through all the comments and am very glad that people are still enjoying my writing even after all this time. I want you all to know that I am **not** giving up on this story, and I especially have not forgotten about it. Though I've run into a few complications which put me on a bit of a hiatus over this past while.

 

_(Skip this next part if you don't care for explanations.)_

My largest issue is a massive case of writer's block. While I want to get back into writing, this is the biggest thing stopping me. That, and the lack of time. I do work, I also have to fit my social life and schooling in there. As well as this, my laptop isn't doing well, so I can't be on it as much as I would like. I am only a month or two away from replacing it though, so I'll have that out of my way soon. The smallest of my issues is I have not played FFXV in several months, so I am worried I won't quite get the characters right. Though this is something I can deal with.

_(Explanation, over.)_

 

Anyways, back into things. I've made note of the requests, and have placed them on a list. The list is the following:

* * *

 

  * **New tonberries with Ravus, Ardyn, Iris (with male reader) and Aranea (with female reader)**



This one may take a little longer, as it requires I make new tonberries and make a new beginning to their stories. As well as this, I'll have to get refreshed on the characters.

  * **Tonberry with pregnant reader**



I think this is a cute idea, is there anyone in specific you want me to include for this one? If not, I might just do short ones for each.

  * **A protective tonberry**



There's so many things I could do for this one, and I do love the idea. I might do a few of these, as well.

 

**Random ideas I have had include,**

  * Wendall, helping reader deal with the loss of Noctis _(Because I have no soul.)_
  * The bro's tonberrys and their feelings about Ardyn.
  * Possible rewrite of current chapters, after some new content.



Though I may not do these, it depends if anyone actually wants them I think. So, let me know if you're interested in them. Though, requests are at the top of the priority list, so don't worry about that.

 

As always, thank you all for the feedback. And I'm very sorry about the wait on this. I'm gonna try my best for you all.


End file.
